Weekend at Beeman's
by purpledragon6
Summary: You know what the Saturday family is like. Ever wonder what the Beeman family is like? Join Arthur, Miranda and their daughter Casey in a crazy adventure that they call life.
1. Define Normal

_Our family is a normal family. It consists of a mother, father, daughter, a robot, an eelcat... Did I say normal? Well compared to the other secret scientist's families, we are normal. Anyway, ever heard of Kur? The criptid that can raise an army and bring down humanity? Hes my cousin, sorta. We share an uncle and an aunt. Once again does anyone remember me saying normal? Yeah, me neither. _

_Oh wait, I'm getting ahead of myself! Let me start over._

_OK, so my name is Casey Grey, well actually my real name is Casendra Beeman, but Casey Grey sounds cooler, But whats in a name? What ever, moving on. I'm 13 and proud of it and my best friends are a clone, a kur, and a cripitid. I really need a dictionary because I odviously don't know the meaning of the word 'Normal'._

_Normal: conformance to an average._

_OK, now I do._

"Casendra? Who are you talking to?"

"Aliens, I'm talking to Aliens!"

"Oh, leave her alone. Shes writing in her diary."

"Yeah daddy, leave me alone!"

_Ok, so where was I? Damn I lost my place. Well that wraps up things for this diary entery. Until next time, this is Casey Grey sighning off._


	2. Strange encounters

**A/N: YAY! FINALLY UPDATING!**

* * *

_Heres another thing that sets my family apart to 'normal' families. _

_Our strange encounters. With creatures that regular science doesn't know about yet._

_When I grow up, I'm going to study these creatures like my parents do._

_Dr. Casey Grey._

_Has a nice ring doesn't is?_

_Anywho, strange encounters._

* * *

"Casendra? Are you still complaining about your name? We've been over this sweety." Mom asked staring over my shoulder at my computer screen.

"I'm not mom, technally I'm complaining about my nickname." I said smirking abit.

"The difference?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"..."

"Um, you want some lunch 'Casey'?" Mom asked, trying her best to keep from giggling.

"I would but SOMEONE ate my yogurt!" I yelped slapping my hands on the table.

"Wasn't me." She said simply, seriously thinking I would end the convo like that.

"Dad doesn't like yogurt so who else might have done it?" I asked waving my hands in the air.

"Maybe the 'Aliens'." Mom said, adding in air quotations. She knows how 'touchy' I am on the subject.

"HEY! Their real! HOW ELSE DO YOU EXPLAIN CROP CIRCLES!?" I cried waving my hands even more.

At that moment my dad entered the room and sat down next to me.

"Same way you explain your disappering yogurt, Ailens." He said patting my hands.

"Oh really?" I sneered.

At that moment some sorta 'phantom' as people call him, slipped in through the kitchen window, opened the fridge, stole my yogurt and was gone.

"WTF!?" Was all I could say in my state of shock.

My parents turned and stared at each other.

"We were close." They said in unison.

"It was deffinitly something alien."


	3. Powers

**A/N: OK, this is technally where the story really begins. Its not Casey's journal entery. **

* * *

"OK, now what was that thing you were gonna show me?" Zak asked his 'cousin' as they sat sprawled out in the grass one Saturday afternoon.

"OK, you see that woodchuck over there?" Casey asked pointing over to the fury creature. "Keep your eye on it."

As she said this her own eyes began to glow Blue as did the hand that she held her bow staff, which she used in place of a Claw in towards the creature. As she did this the creature jumped up onto its hind legs and began to dance like Shirley Temple.

Both kids burst out laughing.

"OK OK, no its my turn." Zak laughed as his eyes turned orange and the same woodchuck began to stand on its head.

They began to laugh again just as they did before but Casey stopped suddenly and layed back down in the grass, her hands clasped behind her head and legs proped up in a V form. She looked to be deep in thought.

"Dude?" Zak asked poking the girl's knee.

"I just realized something." Casey mumbled. "If your technally a criptid, does that mean I could control you to do whatever I wanted?"

Zak thought about it for a moment.

"Doesn't that mean I could control you then?"

"No, cause I'm a girl and your cousin, but anyway. I just thought of something else!" The girl informed him.

"Whats that?" He asked folding his arms.

"Half of our friends aren't even human. Doesn't that make them criptids to? Which means we can control them to?" Casey asked scratching her head.

"Well clones were humans at one point to so not them, and Kumari Kandum peeps... Yeah I guess so." Zak answered.

Casey smiled widely and grabbed her bow staff and ran towards the house.

"Where are you going?" Zak called after her.

"SCUBA DIVING!" Casey called after him.

Zak laughed and followed Casey into the house. Figuring this was either a horrible idea or a really funny story to tell around the water cooler.


	4. Research

A pair of pink lenses sunglasses balanced on the bridge of the teenager's nose as her slim fingers tapped rapidly at her keyboard. Every few minutes she would stop, then furiously pound on the backspace key to erase a good deal of what ever it was she had written. Her fingers would start-up again followed by the backspace and eventually a yelp of annoyance as the laptop was set aside. Thats the pattern Dr. Beeman found his daughter following when he entered her room.

"Something wrong princess?" He asked, leaning against the door frame.

"This research is utter rubbish!" She yelped, closing her laptop hard instead of leaving it be on the table.

"What are you researching?" He asked, walked into the room and picking up the laptop.

Casey didn't seem to notice the laptop had moved until her dad began to speak aloud what she had written.

"Why Alien's haven't talked to us, my theory, similar to that of wormholes deals with Alternate dimensions." He mumbled as he adjusted his own glasses and kept reading.

"Daaaad!" Cassandra yelped as she stood up and tried to reach for her laptop. "Don't read that!"

**Alternate dimensions, more commonly known as a worm hole. In theory perhaps a wormhole is much like the opening to an alternate universe where Aliens dwell, which would explain why non have been found. Much like in the episode of 'The Cybermen' perhaps a wormhole will only open every so often, release an alien and then close. **

Beeman chuckled softly as he read over the article a second time. In a last attempt to retrieve her work, Casey grabbed the screen and gave it a fierce tug, pulling it free from her father's grip and closing it before he could read anymore.

"Poorly written, but not a bad concept." He admitted as his daughter angrily tossed the device on her bed.

"I'm working on it!" She mumbled, not liking the criticism of the rough draft.

He ruffled the smaller girl's hair and chuckled again.  
"Good luck with that."

She growled as she left the room, her interest going from her work to the yogurt cup she knew was in the fridge. When she exited, her mother Miranda entered.

"Cassandra is working on her research again I take it?" She asked, glancing over at the silver laptop.

"Yes, her writing isn't to good but she did manage to combine both our fields of work." Arthur answered shrugging. "Aliens being from alternate dimensions."

"A few shots short of anything brilliant." Miranda mumbled shaking her head.

"Shes onto at least something. And she does take her work more seriously than most kids her age." Arthur added "Well aside from the Greypeople's kids."

"Well except that one instant." Miranda reminded him.

"Gah! Get out of my room both of you!" Casey yelped, having returned with her yogurt and was not happy that her parents were talking about her.

"Fine fine, we're leaving." Miranda mumbled as she pulled out a ray gun, shot at the wall and walked through it, followed by her husband.

Casey watched in shot.

"I have a bedroom door you know!" She called after them as she sat down on her bed and opened up her laptop again. "Didn't have to go and use a worm-"

She stopped suddenly, pushed her glasses up her nose and began to type quickly again. A new idea forming in her brain.

_**Who are the real Aliens? The creatures from outer space, or perhaps human kind itself? **_


End file.
